


Pas très brillant tout ça

by malurette



Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Education, Gen, One Shot, filling plot holes, is that home schooling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: De l'éducation des fillettes... Depuis qu'elle a quitté le pensionnat, qui s'occupe de la scolarité de Siri ?





	Pas très brillant tout ça

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** C’est pas très brillant tout ça  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan, série animée  
>  **Personnages :** Siri ; Dave McKenzie, Richard Aldana, ’Joufflu’ Taylor Brando, Howard McKenzie  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** International Day of the Girl Child  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

Tant qu’elle était petite, son père gardait Siri auprès de lui, pour la protéger. Quand elle a eu l’âge d’aller à l’école, il l’a mise en pensionnat, pour qu’elle soit à l’abri de tout imprévu. Il n’avait pas assez confiance dans les écoles publiques pour garder un œil vigilant sur elle à sa place. Il préférait qu’elle soit éloignée de tout. Et puis, elle y recevrait une éducation privilégiée, meilleure que les standards. Bon, peut-être pas aussi complète sur les réalités de la vie que dans le monde commun, mais… justement, de ça aussi il préférait la protéger.  
Dave lui-même a été élevé dans un pensionnat semblable. C’est vrai qu’il n’a pas beaucoup aimé ça, mais c’était surtout la faute aux autres élèves, plus qu’aux Sœurs. Il reconnaît les mérites de l’enseignement dont il a profité là, et même de la discipline qu’il y a apprise. Il s’imagine qu’entre filles ça sera moins violent que ce dont il a fait l’expérience, donc, que tout ira pour le mieux pour sa fille !  
Il ignore que ça sera en fait simplement plus mesquin. Siri a des camarades à Wellington, heureusement pas de rivales qui la détesteraient et lui feraient des misères, mais ça arrive à d’autres, elle l’a vu et elle n’y peut rien ; elle n’a pas de vraies amies non plus. Après l’attaque où plusieurs autres élèves ont été blessées voire certaines mêmes tuées, ou portée disparues sans laisser de trace, elle est passée pour morte dans la confusion. Elle ne reverra sans doute plus jamais ce pensionnat et ses camarades, mais ça ne lui manque pas beaucoup… pas autant que son père en tout cas. Preuve que les liens tissés là n’étaient pas si importants. 

Maintenant qu’elle a dû s’enfuir du pensionnat et que c’est Richard, faute de mieux, qui s’occupe d’elle en espérant la tenir à l’abri de ces cinglés de l’Ordre du Lion, du coup, elle ne va plus à l’école du tout. Elle squatte le club de boxe. Son nouveau tuteur n’a pas la moindre idée des démarches administratives à faire pour l’y inscrire, pas envie de s’y pencher, et n’en voit pas l’utilité. Comme elle préfère rester avec lui, elle n’insiste surtout pas. Son oncle non plus n’est pas très impliqué là-dedans. C’est le seul à s’en préoccuper un peu, mais surtout parce que ça le fait suer de la baby-sitter. Il lui ramène des manuels scolaires, comme si ça suffisait.  
\- Quoi ? se défend-il quand les autres le regardent d’un air incrédule, comme si c’était la chose la plus bizarre qui puisse être. Ils sont faits pour apprendre. Je lisais ça à son âge.  
\- …spontanément ?  
Elle, non. Siri préfère lire les commentaires qu’elle trouve dans les affaires de son père, et puis un roman pour fillettes prêté par Joufflu, Joufflu qui essaie de motiver à faire quelques exercices tiré de ces livres, mais sans arriver à les corriger derrière.  
Howard en a les capacités ; il a déjà fait du tutorat autrefois, mais justement il n’a pas du tout envie de recommencer, pas avec elle en tout cas. Il tient ses distances. Siri ne lui en tient pas rigueur, elle sait que personne n’a envie de l’approcher puisqu’elle porte la poisse.  
Et puis, face à la menace plus urgente du Lion et des Roitelets sur sa vie, et aussi sa maladie bizarre à soigner, le manque d’éducation semble assez secondaire. Elle aura bien le temps plus tard pour le rattraper. Elle profite de ses vacances forcées. Pour l’instant, elle n’a pas encore le temps de s’ennuyer. Et puis auprès de Richard, de Joufflu, de Tomie, elle apprend plein de trucs qu’elle n’aurait jamais vus en restant dans son pensionnat loin de tout !


End file.
